galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Flood of Wolfenstein
In 85 B.C., the village of Wolfenstein on Mount Madagascar on Eris was flooded. The flood was a disaster that was most likely attributed to an offhanded construction of a new bridge that was made by James Winston 5 years earlier. The bridge had collapsed & dammed up the Wolfenstein River, causing a slow & gradual buildup in river flow. The damming forced water to the mountain interiors & began causing problems. To make matters worse, the Niagara River was under flooding due to global warming & rise of the sea level from melting polar ice caps in the Erian Ocean. Bridge planning & construction In 90 B.C., Lord James Winston wished to replace the old Summit Trail bridge with a newer bridge that was to be used for trades. The whole bridge was a suspension bridge, but it wasn't specified to hold alot of weight as expected & was too unstable that it collapsed. No one cared to fix it. Dangers The bridge's collapse formed a manmade dam that caused a slow & gradual buildup in the source of the river, creating an unnecessary reservoir of excess water underground within the mountain. This dam cut off the necessary flow of water to the village & mountain, draining the one end, lowering the water level slowly till the entire river finally dryed up, meanwhile, the other end of the dam got filled with water, forcing it to retreat underground. The underground reservoir headed to a nearby vegetable patch, while lobsters that secretly lived in the river before it drained, had moved upstream & followed the reservoir. A local farmer complained that the gods had cursed his patch with lobsters & when he ripped up carrots, water spouts emerged from the ground, going as tall as 10 feet. Political controversy Years following the flood, historians began investigating a controversy about the relations of the flood with James Winston. Winston denied sending any help to rid the vegetable patch of lobsters & water. Winston merely requested the building of a tall stone wall surrounding the village border facing the Niagara River. This was due to a global warming issue that had increased sea level. Rise in sea level Polar ice cap meltdown During the Second War of Madagascar & Africa, unbeknownst to anyone, the polar ice caps up at the North Pole of Eris suffered a severe decline in frozen water percentage. The ice caps faced melting due to the destruction of the ozone layer of Eris due to the fallout of the First War & the constant pollution by Erians. The pollution created greenhouse gases, which created a heated area over the edge of the 80th parallel, trapped more heat on the planet than it should've. One greenhouse gas contained chlorine, an element that destroyed the ozone molecules in the air & recycled them as simple O2 molecules. Erian Ocean One edge of the ice caps faced the Erian Ocean as a giant block of ice or as a glacier. The decline of frozen water spilled into the Erian Ocean & raised the sea level. Between 145 & 90 B.C., the water level rose 120 feet. Madagascan Ocean The Erian Ocean is closely connected to the Madagascan Ocean by a submerged tunnel in the Chapel Island Sound. The excess water moved to the sound & into the ocean & rose steadily. To prevent floods of the landscape, James Winston ordered dikes to be built & that beaches would have elevation docks for high tides. Flooding of the Niagara River Because the rise in sea level, the Niagara River flooded. The flooding submerged (or destroyed) the War Ground Bridge & nearly destroyed the village. To save the banks of the river, Winston ordered that a tall stone wall be built around the mountain to stop any areas below sea level from flooding & the same be done to the rest of the mainland. The swamp overflowed, which did not help the situation, polluting the water. "The day the village drowned" Mining To live on their provisions, villagers discovered the water reservoir & used a pipeline to extract it from the mountain with a purification system installed to the cleanse it into drinking water. This system failed somehow after a while due to continuous vandalism. Damages Troublemakers, known as the Dam Clan, vandalized many parts of the village & they even defaced the Niagara Wall & broke stones & damaged it. The damages caused small streams of water to leak into the village after they left. The Dam Clan, fed up with life inside walls, went out & caused a massive rampage on every Wolfensteinian's property, smashing windows, breaking doors, defacing walls, injuring civilians, destroying artifacts & demolishing everything in their path. Royal Security arrived, but was ordered to stand down by order of Winston. The agents then noticed the damages to the walls. The fatal minutes The damages to the wall weakened it to the point of giving way to small water streams. The streams wore down the wall & caused holes to open & let more water in. When Royal Security noticed the alarming puddles of water, they hastily worked to plug up the holes while Winston's crew of engineers that built the wall predicted a 2 minute time limit before the wall would either collapsed or the water level would become critical, if Royal Security did not stop the flow before 2 minutes were up, the water level would become fatal. The Disaster